


Closer

by Haywoodublowme



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, that's pretty much it it's simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywoodublowme/pseuds/Haywoodublowme
Summary: Steve and Cib finally get time alone after a long week between meetings and Fortnite.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Where we dropping?

“Oh my god yes. Cib!”   
“Almost there...” Cib held his breath a little.   
“Fuck yes! Oh my god. I’m so close.”   
“I’m close too. Fuck! Come on Steve keep going.”   
“Faster! Holy shit this is the best.”   
“Oh Steve almost-“   
“Noo!”

Steve sat back in his chair and threw his hands up. His computer screen showed his loot all on the ground as another player danced on his dead body. Fortnite really did suck. 

“We’ll get that victory next time, dude.” 

“Yeah. You ready to head home then?” 

They’ve been carpooling together for awhile after James’ car needed some fixing up. For once it wasn’t Cib’s car that wasn't acting up. So Cib offered Steve a ride home so Uber wouldn’t be such an issue.   
The two shut down their computers and turned off all the lights in the office. They went into Cib’s car, getting ready to hopefully not sit in hour long traffic due to how late it already was. 

Cib is still unsure how Steve does it. Maybe it was when he bit his lip after he talked, the way he put his hand on his thigh causally, or the smile that crept up on his face anytime he was telling a story. Either way, Steve had charmed Cib so well they were both looking at each other on Steve’s bed. 

“I feel like there’s been some tension between us. It’s been a long week.” 

Steve was right. Between all the meetings, setting up shots, writing, it had been such a long week. The tension could be cut with a sword. They always tried to sit together and when they weren’t, their eyes would meet each other and hope they could send signals. It was so goofy though it was that for the last couple of weeks. Oh and of course plenty of Fortnite to go around. 

“What do you want to do about it? I think we should take some time to ourselves and have some good times.” Cib rested his hand on Steve’s hip.   
“Yeah, sounds good to me. Come here.” 

They both sat up and looked at each other before their lips connected. Their eyes closed and heads tilted.   
Cib moved Steve to lay onto the bed and removed his hat from his head, he tossed it without a care. A loud thud hit the floor as it hit something on the dresser to knock whatever it was onto the ground.   
Cib looked down at Steve. “Sorry about that.” Steve shrugged and grabbed Cib by the shirt to pull him down into another kiss. 

“What would you like me to do?” Cib said softly into his ear as he went back to press kisses on his jawline.   
“Suck me off, that would be good.” Steve groaned softly as Cib nibbled on his neck.   
“What’s the magic word, Steve?” Cib looked up.   
“Please, suck me off.” Steve sighed and Cib got off of him and made his way to get off the bed to the front. He got on his knees and motioned Steve to come over faster. 

Steve followed and sat off the edge of the bed, watching as Cib went in for his pants. 

“Wait Cib,” Steve spoke up and Cib paused. “Can I go turn on the playlist?” 

“Yeah, go for it.” Cib laughed and watched as Steve went back to grab his phone off the bed behind him. Steve scrolled through his Spotify and made sure not to pick his sad playlist and instead the one full of saucy beats. It connected to his Bluetooth speaker and everything was back on track again.   
“Okay, continue. Please.” Steve said and Cib went back to now pulling down Steve’s very tight jeans. Cib slowly went in for Steve’s waistband of his underwear, running his hands up by his hips and back down again. He hooked his thumbs in and pulled them down and out the way. 

Steve sighed as Cib’s hands rubbed his inner thigh softly. Cib made his way in to his half hard cock, wrapping his fingers around him and watching his eyes close slowly. 

Cib’s black chipped fingernail hand went up and down his shaft as Steve’s head tilted back and groaned. He loved the way Cib would ease in even though he knew they would just like to smash right into it. He loved that Cib payed attention to the song just as much as he was, the way his strokes followed along to the beat as much as he could.   
“How you feeling baby?” Cib asked, moving in a closer and running his thumb over Steve’s tip. 

“Really good. Keep going.” 

Cib smiled and placed a kiss onto Steve’s inner thigh which caused him to hiss between his teeth. 

“Please...please..” 

Cib bit his lip to hold back a bigger smile and ran his tongue along the underside of Steve’s cock. 

Steve’s breath hitched. Yeah that was the good stuff. 

Cib went in, taking the tip of Steve’s cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around. He kept his eyes looking up at Steve who’s eyes were fluttering to close. 

Steve felt Cib take more of him into his mouth and he moaned loudly. Cib really knew the best ways to make his hips stutter. The way his teeth would occasionally lightly graze his skin, his hand at the base, the twisting of his wrist added into the whole mix. 

Cib started to more so bob his head, taking in as much as he could while pumping with his hand.   
Steve’s hand quickly went into the back of Cib’s thick brown hair. “Fuck, Cib, that feels so fucking good!” Steve moaned, gripping into his hair rougher with both his hands. 

Cib kept his same twisting and pumping hand movement. He could feel Steve’s tip hitting the roof of his mouth as he did his best to keep a steady beat. 

“Oh fuck...Cib I’m gonna cum soon. Fuck please keep going.” Steve held onto his tight grip, pulling on his hair that Cib was already used to him doing. 

Moments later Steve moaned loudly and came into Cib’s mouth. He fell backwards onto the bed and was lucky he didn’t take Cib’s whole head off with it.  
Cib pulled off slowly and swallowed whatever cum was in his mouth, wiping the rest off his mouth with the back of his hand.   
Steve sat up, his face was flushed red and Cib stood up, moving to straddle him and kiss him hard and sloppy.   
Cib broke the kiss. “How was that babe?” 

“So fucking good. How about I treat you now?” 

Steve had directed Cib to sit in his spot at the edge of the bed while he keeled on the ground in front of him. 

He wasted no time getting Cib’s bottoms off, knowing he was about to burst out of his jeans. Steve spit into his hand, hearing Cib under his breath go ‘Yuck.’ Though he kept going along with it.   
Steve started pumping Cib’s shaft nice and slow. 

“Fuck dude. That’s good.” 

“You want me to suck you off? Want to finish on my face?” 

“Yes Steve!” Cib moaned loudly. At a mix of the thought and Steve speeding up his pace. 

“Yes Steve what?” Steve put his wrist into it more. 

“I want to finish on your face, fuck please.” 

Steve nodded his head and upped the pace. Cib’s hips were thrusting into Steve’s hand, moaning loudly and whispering his friend’s name under his breath. 

“Close. I’m so close!” 

“Come on Cib, cum for me, right here on me. I want it so bad.” Steve tilted his head back a bit, his eyes half opened so they looked closed though he could still see Cib. He kept his lips parted slightly. the lusty look in his eyes was enough for Cib to cum. 

Steve felt the warmness hit his face and felt it drip onto his hand from Cib’s head.   
Cib reached for Steve’s jaw and lead him up so that their lips met again. He knew he was getting his own cum on his face, though it wouldn’t be the first time.   
“That was the best. Let me help you clean that up now.” Cib smiled and moved in sticking out his tongue to go in for the cum on his cheek. 

“Cib, don’t! Don’t do that!” Steve laughed and started going backwards as Cib started laughing along with him. “That’s so gross dude.” Steve stood up and went for the bathroom to go clean himself up. 

“I’m joking, dude!” Cib stood up and followed him to the bathroom. 

After the two fixed themselves up, during talking in the bathroom they figured the best idea was going to be letting Cib sleepover. Which you know for work though after sex cuddles were always a go to plus. 

Steve got into bed as Cib pulled out his phone and set an alarm for the two to make sure they were actually going to get out of bed and not spend the whole time playing with each other’s hair or someone blowing someone else. 

Steve removed Cib’s headband for him and placed it on the nightstand, running his hand through his hair to push it out his face. Just looking at Cib’s face made him start smiling. 

“Goodnight dude.” 

“Night.” 

Steve turned to face the other way as Cib moved in and wrapped his arm over his side. They fell asleep instantly wrapped up into each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoyoyo yaay another fic thing hope you enjoyed!


End file.
